Low concentrations of chemical species (analytes) targeted for detection and analysis pose technical challenges. Because low-concentration detection and analysis of some chemical compounds may necessitate large and heavy lab apparatus, field deployment is often rendered difficult or even impossible. In addition, the targeted analytes may be hazardous (e.g., toxic, explosive, or the like).